A Suit Rat and a Duct Rat
by Detective-Mason
Summary: An encounter between a down on her luck quarian and a homeless scavenger. Even in the depths of poverty kindness doesn't relate to money or race. Just a one-shot. ME2


"You're not going to have a choice, suit rat."

Lia'Vael was enduring the bombastic ridicule from a turian C-Sec officer. He had found her simply sitting against the wall in one of the alleys. She had spent all day walking trying to find work to no avail and just wanted a quiet spot away from the shelter. The advertisements and shops just made her distraught over her situation. The turain stood over her in the usual self-righteous pose. She could only guess what the reason was going to be this time.

"You can't put me in the brig for doing nothing wrong."

The turian's mandibles flared from her attempt, flashing his teeth in the process.

"Who is going to believe a vagrant? Especially a filthy quarian."

After so many insults from so many people this should have rolled over her shoulders, but it hurt more than ever. Maybe it was the way he said it or she had just reached her breaking point. She was grateful he couldn't see the tears through her visor.

"I can easily do whatever I want. I could very easily make this violation disappear."

Something in how the C-Sec officer said it made Lia'Vael take small step back. The turian noticed it and took an even bigger step toward her.

"You know I can't pay you. I have nothing."

The turian encroached her space as his predatory eyes moved up her body.

"Oh you have…other assets I'm interested in."

Before she could run his talons wrapped around her shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't make me put resisting an officer on there, too."

Her heart was racing. She was cursing herself for straying so far away from the market traffic. His grip tightened to the point she thought his talons would pierce her suit.

"Calm down, I'm a considerate guy."

His body loomed over her as all she could do was turn her head away.

"Officer!"

The voice came from behind them. Lia'Vael had her eyes shut and couldn't see whoever had interrupted her peril.

"Officer. Help…please."

Agitated from the distraction, and a witness, the turian turned to the source of the voice.

"Damnit…alright what's the-"

A fist slammed across his face and mandible sending him to the ground. Lia'Vael heard the smack and saw the turian fall. The grasp of a hand around her wrist jogged her out of her shock.

"Come on let's go!"

Her adrenaline started pumping so hard she just ran with the mysterious person. Anywhere was better than where she was. She didn't look back and followed the human to a small duct in the side of the alley wall. Strong hands lifted her waist up as she crawled into the vent with her new friend behind her.

"Make the first right and crawl straight ahead."

She obliged. She didn't even know who the person was or what they looked like. All she knew was that he was behind her and had punched out the C-Sec officer. Good enough for her. Following his instructions, they arrived in an enlarged section of the vent. It barely could fit two people lying across, and no one standing up. She crawled to the side of the room that had the least amount of clutter. Everywhere she looked she saw torn blankets, canned food, canisters, and various other items. The only light came from the rectangular grating on the wall above them. The human made his way to the opposite side and sprawled out as nonchalantly as anything.

She finally had a look at her hero. His dark coat had more holes in it than the patches to fix them. His fingers protruded from worn gloves that hugged his palms. She noticed the dirty blonde hair, or what appeared that way from the amount dirt and dust.

"I…I didn't get your name."

The human turned to her. She got her first view of his face. His skin was covered with dirt and grime making his complexion darker than it would be. The only place untouched was his wet pink lips and his eyes…Lia'Vael saw those pale blue eyes that could melt steel. He shot her a small grin.

"Sprint."

"Lia'Vael…and thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Sprint moved toward a small cache of cans and popped one open. She didn't know what food it was but anything looked good about now.

"You hungry?"

The quarian was getting ready to explain the difference between dextro and levo foods, but stopped when she saw dextro food paste land in her hands.

"Um…yes. Thanks…why do you have this?"

Sprint let out a small chuckle.

"A beggar can't be a chooser. Scavenge what you can. Besides, it can come in handy when trading around. To be fair, I'd rather see this put to good use instead of tossing it with a bundle."

Lia'Vael opened the paste and even though it was bland it felt so good to be eating. She had calmed down by this point as was taking in what had just happened. Though she kept her head down she eyed the human as he seemed to be enjoying the simple can of food. In fact, he had been enjoying everything since meeting him. As normal as anyone walking on the Citadel in the shops or restaurants.

"Will you get in trouble with C-Sec?"

"Hasn't stopped me before. Besides, they have bigger fish to fry than a duct rat like me."

The quarian raised her head from his last comment.

"Duct…rat? That's what they call you?"

"Eh. Not like it's a lie. Most kids in the lower wards are. I am an exceptional rat though."

He continued with his mouth full of food.

"Better than being called a duct Vorcha I say."

For the first time since she had been on the Citadel she felt like there was someone who could understand her. It grew ever more apparent from his next question.

"So your Pilgrimage isn't exactly the greatest I gather?"

She was more taken back than ever.

"I didn't know anyone outside the Flotilla knew of it."

"You aren't the first quarian I've come across. Some just enjoy a nice talk. Take their mind off things."

"Well, you certainly have."

Sprint finished his can and tossed it in the pile of empty cans in a knapsack.

"Recycling gets you a few creds. How long have you been out here?"

"Long enough to want to be home. It seems everyone hates quarians. I feel like I have nothing out here."

Hearing the agitation in her voice, Sprint slowly leaned forward to her.

"Missing your family, huh?"

His voice was low and soothing. Something about how he said it Lia'Vael heard a sense of compassion, but a hidden sadness. She put down her paste.

"Yes."

The smile that crept on her host's face was stunning.

"Well, you got it made, Lia. You got more than most around here. Don't ever forget that."

His words struck her. Every insult she had ever been labeled faded away. He was right. She still had a family. Those who would call her by name. As hard as the world was she had a place to call home. And even now, reassurance from an alien who barely knew who she was.

"Maybe that's what your pilgrimage is really about."

She was elated, but sunk back down when she was reminded where she was. Who she was with. A feeling of remorse overcame her.

"How long have you been here?"

Sprint took the moment to stare up to her. His eyes seemed to focus through her visor to meet hers. She could stare into those blue orbs all night.

"As long as I can remember. My parents…"

He couldn't recollect the last time he had used that word for himself. It strained him saying it and couldn't hide it from his guest. Even though facial expressions were tough to read for quarians, Lia could easily understand the pain in his.

"I was abandoned here. I don't know when, but before I could remember. Would have probably been traded out to underground slave traders. Ended up with batarians if I didn't escape the orphanage. Since then, I've lived in the ducts. Scrounging for what I can. Most friends I made didn't last too long. Some joined gangs; others…weren't lucky. Not a happy story…but I'm alive to tell it, so that's worth something. Survived alone. Survived the attack on the Citadel. Take it day by day I suppose."

She didn't speak for fear that she would squeak with the tears she was holding back. It dawned on her how lucky she was. As bad as the world treated her, she had what he never had. Something taken for granted. A family. A place to return home…to call home. He had nothing. Here was this kind-hearted soul, discarded by all, yet helped her no question. No gain. Pure.

"Hey! You want to see something cool?"

It snapped Lia out of her thoughts. After her silence, Sprint tried trying to lighten the mood. He leaned up and lifted the vent grating on the wall. He stood as much as he could and motioned Lia to join him. She crossed to his side and looked through his makeshift window.

"Might not be the best place to live, but has a helluva view."

The quarian crouched with the human staring at the vast span of buildings making up the beautiful skyline. Cars buzzed below them giving a picture perfect view of the charm the Citadel always gave.

"Despite everything, its still amazing isn't it?"

"It is something, Sprint."

The quarian looked back to her human hero staring out with the simulated moonlight bouncing off his face. He looked to her when he realized she had stopped looking outside and was gazing at him.

"Well…its been a long night. I think for you especially. You can take my mattress. Won't let a guest sleep on the floor."

Lia'Vael looked down at his tattered, but plush mat. It was the biggest item in the room.

"No, I can't let you sleep on the bare metal."

"Done it before. Heard its good for the posture."

Sprint shrugged off the situation to ease her mind, but before he could slide away he felt her hand wrap around his.

"Please…let me lay with you."

Sprint was flabbergasted. His mind couldn't register the sentence because he had never heard those words spoken to him. Her hand squeezed around his. Her three fingers resting inside his palm. Something he'd only seen in vids he'd snuck into. He swallowed hard.

"I…I don't want to make you…uncomfortable in any way."

She put her fingers to his lips. They moved up his cheek. The bits of dirt that brushed off his skin didn't faze her. Lia leaned in as they both laid down on the mat. Both their hearts were beating out of their chests. Her arms spread around his back under his coat. She pressed her body against him feeling his body heat. So warm. Quarians' suits masked much body heat. Even between quarians the most real feeling they could experience was linking suit environments. His heat radiating through to her was so foreign, but ultimately soothing. Tantalizing that she squeezed herself closer.

The human wrapped his arm round her small waist and slid up her back. He could feel her writhe into him. He shuddered when her hand grasped just on his ribs. Never had he been so close to a woman let alone in his 'bed'. Feeling her chest rise and fall against him. Sprint did his best to control his breathing. Her head rested on his shoulder as she let out a pleasant hum. The sound was adorably beautiful.

"Go to sleep Lia'Vael."

"Will you be here in the morning? Will you stay with me?"

He brushed his hand across the glass of her helmet.

"I will always be here."

Sprint and Lia'Vael laid in each other's arms until sleep took them to wash away the memories of the day. All that mattered was the new one they made tonight.


End file.
